<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching TV in the evening by Bacca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806900">Watching TV in the evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca'>Bacca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hobbit “Louder than words”, Police AU|Хоббит "Громче слов", полицейское АУ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Police, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Illustrations, Inks, M/M, Traditional Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Police AU<br/>Illustration for Saetha’s fic <a href="http://heartoferebor.tumblr.com/">“Louder than words”</a>.<br/>Graphics, liners<br/>Drawn in September 2015</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hobbit “Louder than words”, Police AU|Хоббит "Громче слов", полицейское АУ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching TV in the evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="letter">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <br/>
      
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Вечер перед телевизором</b><br/>Двалин/Торин, полицейское АУ. Иллюстрация к переводу <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109944">“Громче слов”</a>.<br/>Нарисовано в сентябре 2015 года</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>